bunnicula_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mina
Mina is one of the main characters and the main protagonist in Bunnicula. Fan Appearances Appearance Mina is a thin red-haired girl with tanned skin, buck teeth, a ponytail, large black eyes, and two earrings in each ear. Mina wears a light purple shirt with purple sleeves and collar and blue jean shorts above a long dark gray trousers with black Converse style shoes and She wears white stockings. She use to have her key hanging around her neck but it was destroyed. Personality Despite her punk sense of style, Mina is actually very perky, kind, and energetic. She loves her pets very much and always has a curious attitude. Sometimes though, Mina can be ignorant and she is always oblivious to the supernatural events that happen in the mansion, even when they are right under her nose Abilities 'Zoolingualism-' After Mina got hit by that magic blast that came from the storm devil she has gained the power to understand her pets. Relationships Bunnicula When Mina rescued Bunnicula from his prison in the basement, the two fell madly in love and became the best of friends. However, Mina was unaware of Bunnicula's awesome powers and thought he just looked like a vampire (which is how Bunnicula got his name). Out of all the pets Mina has, she seems to be closest to Bunnicula and loves him the most. Mina usually shows Bunnicula her love by hugging him, nuzzling her nose with him, or kissing his furry lips. Bunnicula also would do anything to protect Mina and keep her from harm, without revealing his dark secret until the beginning of season three. Chester Mina loves Chester very much and sometimes dresses him up in human clothes just for fun. Before Bunnicula came into the picture, he and Mina were very close. However, that does not stop Mina from loving Chester and looking out for him. Harold Mina is very loving and kind towards Harold and always likes to give him belly rubs and play fetch with him. Arthur Monroe Mina and her father have a typical father-daughter relationship. Arthur always wants to spend time with his daughter and Mina always tries to cheer up her father when he's sad and lonely. Typically though, Mina gets annoyed with her father's eccentric and quirky ways. Becky Becky is one of Mina's best friends. Mina is deeply devoted to Becky and usually tries to keep their friendship, which is usually somewhat difficult, given their opposite personality traits. Marsha Marsha is another one of Mina's best friends. Due to Marsha's shyness and cowardice, Mina and Becky sometimes pick on Marsha and don’t really have any respect for her, but they love her just the same. Mina is usually seen hanging out with Marsha the most out of all her friends. Scott Dingleman Mina has a crush on Scott and likes his pancake shirt. At first, Mina thought that Becky liked him as well, but in the end, Becky revealed that she didn't. Mina and Scott seem to be good friends. Trivia * Mina's mother is never seen or mentioned. * Mina is exclusive to the TV show, whereas in the books, she is a boy named, “Toby Monroe.” * In Family Portrait, she is 13 years old. * Mina love horror movies and art. * According to Jessica Borutski, her last name is “Monroe”, just like the family from the books. * Her birthday is October 13. * Mina is a terrible cook. * Sometime in the future, Mina will find out about Bunnicula’s monster heritage, gain knowledge and skills in magic, and even be able to talk to Chester and Harold Zoology Category:Characters Category:Females